Pie
Liy (Possibly) Black Hole |enemies = Snowball Four |color = Tan, Indigo, and Silver |recc = FlykydFly, spongebobvideopants |deaths = 6 |first = Half a Loaf Is Better Than None |last = Fortunate Ben |voice = Sam Lee|team = Death P.A.C.T.|place = BFDIA:43rd (to join) BFB:TBA|name = Pie|nicknames = *Wimp (Snowball)}} Pie is a female contestant on Battle for BFDI. She was one of the 30 recommended characters in The Reveal and Reveal Novum. Along with Remote and Grassy, Pie only received 7 votes, which in turn placed her at 16th and she was sent into the Locker of Losers. There is another recommended character called Pie Man (recommended by Flykydfly) in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None. In the audition tape, as well as in episode 16, Pie is seen to be an explosive blueberry pie, and she was used as a cake at Cake at Stake. As shown in Getting Teardrop to Talk, all blueberries in BFDI are explosive. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Pie only received 104 votes and placed 42nd, which wasn't enough to join BFDIA and she was sent to the LOL. Pie's IDFB redesign features a light gray tin, and less of her pie crust is showing, which lost its detail. In addition, her face now switched to the pie crust, which was previously on the plate. Appearance Changes BFDI 16 * Pie has shading. * Pie's tin is dark gray. IDFB * Pie's crust and tin are lighter. * Pie's face is on her crust instead of her tin. * Pie has only two visible holes. * Pie's crust loses its detail. Personality Pie is an example of a good influence, as she doesn't kill anybody. She has a good attitude, as shown in Getting Teardrop to Talk, when she lost a tic-tac-toe game, she said: "whatever, you win some, you lose some." She seems to have a mellow personality, despite the fact that she explodes frequently for seemingly no reason. However, she could also be seen as apathetic, showing no strong opinion towards losing a tic-tac-toe game, or having Black Hole and Liy on her team. She shows mild disappointment when finding out that Black Hole can't push anything. Despite this, she is excited at Loser's appearance. Relationships Bubble Cake Pie is apparently friends with Cake. They are seen playing tic-tac-toe together in Getting Teardrop to Talk. Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Bowling, Now with Explosions!: Is cut into slices by the Announcer. #The Reveal: Explodes herself. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed by the sun along with the other recommended characters in the LOL. #Getting Teardrop to Talk: Explodes from excitement over seeing Loser. #Why Would You Do This on a Swingset: Explodes when a fork is thrown at her by Gelatin. Trivia *Pie might be made from the same blueberries Pin has, as she has the ability to explode. *She has exploded about 3 times. (Once in The Reveal, once in Getting Teardrop to Talk, and once in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset.) *According to Getting Teardrop to Talk, Pie has never killed anyone. *Pie's voice has been perceived as inherently masculine by fans until Satomi Hinatsu showed that Pie was in thegirls.txt, saying that Pie is female (but was male before). Satomi has also stated her voice was intended to be similar to Lumpy Space Princess from the 2010 American animated show, Adventure Time. *Pie, in her first appearance in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, was either a strawberry or cherry pie. *Pie does not appear in Today's Very Special Episode (except in the intro & in the voting icons). *She was originally a male (BFDI to IDFB). *She has had the most elimination votes to be safe in any object show, 2nd place being David. References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Arms and Legs Category:Food Category:Locker of Losers Category:Voiced by Sam Lee Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Death P.A.C.T. Category:Females Category:Pie Category:Food Contestants